


Fates High School

by Kaceli



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaceli/pseuds/Kaceli
Summary: Nohr and Hoshido have been at war for years. Now that the war ended a few months ago, this unfortunately leads to Nohrians and Hoshidans zoned for the same school meeting each other, leading to horrible encounters and fights. Is it possible for the Nohrians and Hoshidans attending Fates High to get along?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at coming up with names xD  
> This is my first work, hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, well, not that long ago, the two countries sharing the same land were at war for years. The names were Nohr and Hoshido.  
It all started with a mad king, 50 years ago. Before the mad King, while the 2 kingdoms weren't enemies, the kingdoms had a tense relationship ; if one kingdom did something to the others, a whole war would start.  
And exactly that happened; the mad king intruded on a Hoshidan celebration, killed the Hoshidan King. Additionally, Nohrians killed many other Hoshidans.  
At first, Nohr controlled Hoshido, made unlucky Hoshidans slaves, and forced them to make their food, or a number of Hoshidans would face death. This went on for 25 years.  
However, the Hoshidans rebelled, and won. The Nohrians refused to step down,  
Eventually they stole a Royal child, Corrin. Immediately, the Hoshidans stole Azura, and offered a child trade between Cotton and Azura. Nohr refused.  
The Hoshidans finally killed the mad king.  
With no one to rule them, Nohr was screwed.  
And Hoshido did torture the poor Nohrians. However, after 3 months, the more recent Hoshidan King, Sumeragi, was killed by a Nohrian. His oldest child, Ryoma, took the throne right after and tortured Nohr for a few more weeks. The mad King, Garon, son took the throne. His name was Xander.  
Xander demanded the torture to stop. Ryoma proposed a treaty between the two countries; that the two countries would be friends. Xander agreed.  
Despite this deal, many fights happened between Nohrians and Hoshidans. Most ended in murder. Even the two young kings themselves were tense of each other.  
The only school that had both Nohrians and Hoshidans was Fates High. It was known for many fights.


	2. First Day

M-Milady Corrin! Wake up!"  
Corrin's maid, Felicia, holds a plate over Corrin's head. Corrin wore her basic nightclothes; all purple.  
"So you didn't drop it this time..." Corrin says with a sigh. Felicia places the plate in Corrin's lap in her maid uniform ; it had eggs, hot cocoa, bacon, and pancakes. It was obvious Jakob made most of the meal, with a exception of the eggs. Felicia's eggs were always terrible.  
"P-please don't joke so..." Felicia looks away.   
"What Milady says is true though," Jakob comes into Corrin's room in his butler uniform, with a very mocking expression. He looks down at the plate, and makes a very annoyed sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have had you make the eggs."

Before Jakob gives her his 1-hour lesson of how Felicia could be a better maid, Corrin laughs. "Let her go this time, Jakob. Plus, it's school today."  
That statement alone makes Jakob groan and Felicia sigh. "Come on, it's not that bad. Plus, wasn't I born in Hoshido? Wouldn't it be interesting to meet some of the Hoshidans?"  
"Whatever you say, Milady."  
Felicia has a fearful look in her eyes. "P-plus, have you heard of Oboro? She's the ultimate Nohr hater! W-what if she attacks me because I'm Nohrian?"  
"Rules do exist, Felicia."  
"Didn't stop the Nohrians and Hoshidans from murdering each other."  
"Did you say something, Jakob?"  
"Nothing at all, Milady." Jakob's expression says the exact opposite.  
"Anyways, we should be getting ready." Corrin gets up, and goes to the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth.  
"Come join me in the bath. For old times sake!" Corrin shouts to Felicia, causing Felicia to turn red.  
"U-um, how about you get Elise, o-or Camilla-"  
"Do as Milady asks," Jakob says with a sharp undertone.  
"I-I mean, I'm coming!"

"Felicia, we both have the same body parts. What, did I suddenly become male?"  
Felicia, in the tub with Corrin, still wore her purple towel on.   
"M-Milady, here's the soap!" Felicia hands Corrin the pink, blossom smelling soap.   
"Are you going to bathe?" Corrin asks.  
"Yes! After you finish, o-of course!"  
Corrin looks around. "Is Jakob watching us?"  
"N-no, of course not!" Felicia becomes more embarrassed at the thought of it.  
"You do know just washing your face doesn't count as a bath right?"   
"Yes!"  
"It's not hard, Felicia. Just take your bath. I'm not going to rape you."  
Still red, Felicia turns so her whole body faces the wall. She takes off her towel, and becomes even more embarrased.   
"You're very attractive. Any man would be lucky to have you."  
"D-don't stare!" Felicia puts the towel back on in a record time.  
"Haha, I'm sorry."

After everyone took their bath and brushed their teeth, there was still 10 more minutes until they had to walk to their bus.  
"Big sister!" Elise jumps over to Corrin with a huge smile. Jakob does a massive eye roll.  
"Hello there, little sister." Camilla walks over to Corrin and gives her a hug.   
"I'm glad you're fine, dear sister," says Xander, and walks over to give Corrin a hug. Leo scoffs and also rolls his eyes.  
The whole scene looked like a bunch of puppies who found their lost mother.  
Corrin giggles at all the affection she was getting. Leo begins to cringe.  
"Break it up guys." Leo pushes his 3 other siblings away from Corrin.  
"Why do you always have to be such a killjoy?" Elise pouts.  
"And why do you always have to act like a first grader?" Leo mumbles under his breath. It was true though. Elise didn't even look like her age!  
He knew all woman didn't get lucky, but damn.  
Realizing his thought process, he blushes and tries to think of anything else.   
He really needed to stop talking to Niles. Or maybe he needed to stop listening to Laslow.  
Why not both? Neither haven't really been too shy to talk about a woman's, um, parts aloud.   
Taking him out of his thoughts, Corrin pats him on the back. "No need to be a grump Leo," She says.   
A timer goes off, telling everyone it was time to go. The group of 7 walk out to their bus stop.

~

"Odin, shut up," Was the first thing Niles said to Odin as they walked to their bus stop. Odin was going on and on about how amazing a comic book he recently read was. "It's bad enough I don't ride the same bus as Leo, but I have to ride with you?"  
Odin continues to go on about that amazing comic book, like he didn't hear anything Niles said. Niles just sighs.  
As soon as they reached their bus stop, something caught Niles' eye.  
"Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh." Niles saw, as Odin described "The Ultimate Nohr Hater". He saw Oboro. Maybe riding with Odin won't be so bad after all, he thought to himself.   
He was going to have a lot of fun teasing this girl.  
As soon as the noticed them, Oboro put on her famous demon-face. "What are you Nohrian Scum doing here?" She looked as if she was ready to beat both of them up any second. When Odin notices, the terror on his face is very noticeable.  
"Oh no!" Odin shouts, as he dramatically falls to the ground, hands touching the sidewalk. "What did I do to deserve this?" Odin looks up to the sky, eyes closed. "Send me back! Send me back from wherever I came from! Take me off this planet, and bring me to safety!"  
"Odin, you're not going to die." Niles says, with a massive eye roll. "And if you wanted to go back to where you came from, well..." He puts on a lewd grin.   
Orochi arrives, and wonders why everyone has a look of horror on their face. Niles laughs. "No need to be disgusted everyone. It's science." He says, matter-of-factly. The bus arrives, and Oboro looks relieved.  
Right before the bus leaves, Arthur and Effie arrive. "Sorry! I fell into a pitfall on the way here!" Effie mumbles "And I helped him out of it," with a burger stuffed in her mouth.  
Azama and Setsuna also arrive. "Sorry...I was stuck in a fish net..." Setsuna says silently. "And I helped her out of it! It wasn't easy. I deserve a reward." Azama says, mockingly. The bus driver looks annoyed.  
"I hope those two trap-attracts aren't put in a bed together." Niles says with a lewd grin.  
"Why do I have to sit next to you?" Odin groans.   
"I'm sorry," Niles says with a obviously fake polite tone. "Would you rather sit next to Oboro over there?"  
"...No thanks." Odin's fear of Oboro was very noticeable in his tone.

~

"I can't wait for school today!" Peri says, with a cute smile on her face. Laslow grinned. He always found it enjoyable talking to Peri. It also helped she was fairly well endowed.  
His thought process stopped however, when he saw Xander along with his 4 other siblings, plus the two servants.  
Laslow looks at Elise. She isn't developing anytime soon, he thinks to himself, though her butt wasn't too bad. At least her big sister Camilla was practically eye candy. Corrin was fine too. Pretty nice body. Felicia was very attractive; cute face, nice boobs and-  
Xander slaps Laslow in the face. "Quit eyeing my sisters," He whispers sharply into his ear.  
He fast-walks away from Xander. "Hello, Camilla." He says with a flirty tone. Obviously uninterested, Camilla replies "Hello Laslow. I'm glad you're fine today."   
Laslow tries to continue the conversation, but she leaves in record time as soon as she sees Kaze. Her whole family knew she had a massive crush on Kaze. "Hello, Kaze. How are you?" Kaze flashes her his kind smile that she loved so much. "I'm fine, milady. I assume you're fine as well?" Camilla talked to Kaze a few times before at the park, and immediately fell in love. Kaze was kind and very polite. He was also attractive.  
While they had a pleasant conversation, Laslow looked on in jealousy. It was impossible to tell who Laslow had a crush on. He flirted with and eyed most woman he met.  
The bus arrives, and everyone gets on.

~

"Leo!" Shouts Odin, as her runs over to Leo's side, and hugs Leo's arm like a expensive treasure. "I've missed you so much for the millions of milliseconds we've been apart-"  
"Odin, stop." Leo swore he had some of the weirdest best friends on this planet.  
His other bestie arrives. "Hello, Leo. Excuse Odin over here." He pushes  
Odin off Leo's shoulder.   
"Leo! You should've been at our bus stop! We have to ride with the ultimate Nohr Hater-"  
"Oboro?" Leo guesses. He'd already heard enough exaggeration about this girl from Odin over the phone.  
"Yes! We walked to our bus stop, and Oboro gives us a face that could only come from the depths of hell! And then... she talks to us! It's like a horrible nightmare!"   
"It's not that bad." Niles says. "Odin's just exaggerating." Odin looks at Niles in shock. "Not that bad?! Are you okay? Do you need help? Have aliens taken away any common sense you had left in you?"  
"If anything, you're the one who lost your common sense." Niles says. "Now come on. School starts in 9 minutes."

~

1st period.   
"Sakura!" Hana walks over to her with a smile. "H-hello, Hana." Laslow eyes the two from a distance. Sakura is Elise, just slightly more endowed and looks not far from how old she actually is. Hana does look her age, but didn't get very lucky with her endowments.  
He expected to get a slap from Xander, however he remembers this is one of the classes he doesn't have with him.   
"Hello?" A female walks up to him. She snaps, taking him out of his thoughts. He quickly looks at her. She had the most beautiful eyes he ever seen, and super long hair. She wasn't too endowed, but she had nice thighs and-  
"Well hello, Mr.Pervert." Says Niles. "I'm sorry miss, but I believe this man was just looking you over."  
Laslow becomes embarrassed. "That wasn't what I was doing! I was just...lost in thoughts..."  
"Probably thinking about the porn he watched last night."   
"I don't watch porn! I'm pretty sure that you're the one who watches porn, Niles. Why did you sign up for dance anyway?"  
Niles wasn't sure himself. It was just the one class he thought Odin would be least likely to sign up for. Leo signed up for this class for the exact same reason.  
"Alright!" The teacher says. "I'm Miss Ninian. Today-"  
"Hey, do you have children?" Niles asks. Leo mentally bangs his head against a brick wall.  
"Raise your hand next time, but I do." It takes all of Niles' strength to not grin lewdly.   
"How was your first time?" He asks. Never mind about that brick wall, Leo needed a metal wall.  
"My first time at what?" The teacher asks. Some of the students look at Niles' in a disgusted manner.  
"Your first time at trying to-"  
"-Dance. How was your first time at trying to dance?" Niles gives Laslow a will look. He wanted to see the teacher's reaction so bad. Laslow wasn't interested in learning about the teacher, but it was that or letting Niles ask her about her first time at trying to make a baby, which would've went wrong in more ways than one.  
"It was a complete fail," Ninian says with a smile, "But we're not here to learn about me today. We're here to become better dancers. Now, boys stand on the right, and girls stand on the left. I will pair you up."  
Niles notices Oboro giving him a stank eye. "I didn't see you, blue-head." He says with a grin. Pretending to be hurt, he adds "And don't give me that face. It may stay stuck there, forever. And that means you won't get laid ever." He laughs lewdly while Oboro's face turns red.  
Ninian pairs everyone up, Sakura has Leo, Oboro had Niles, and Laslow had Azura. Hana had Hinata.  
"Where's your stank face, blue-head?" Niles teases. Oboro sighs. "It wouldn't be pretty if I danced the whole time with that face. So I removed it temporarily, scum."   
Niles looks at her. In a serious tone, "You know, you don't look bad when you aren't wearing your stank face."  
Oboro smiles. "Thanks...Niles." Niles smirks. "Did someone just call me by my name?"  
"Ugh! You ruined the moment!" Oboro pouts. "I did mean what I said though," Niles says in a serious tone.  
Oboro let out a "Hmpf", but the slight smirk on her face shows that she's pleased.

~

After 3rd period, it's Lunch.  
"I see your little sister hasn't developed at all." Niles says with a smirk while walking to the cafeteria, and Leo tells him to shut up.  
"I never said it was a bad thing though. She'll probably look 16 by the time she's 30. Plus, playing with a child body doesn't seem-" Leo slaps him.  
Innocently, Niles says "I'm just stating facts." Niles removes his smirk. "Anyway, how was your dance with Sakura?"  
"Very, um, awkward. Sakura kept stepping on my foot."  
"Sounds like my dance was better than yours." Leo scoffs. "I'm pretty sure Oboro gave you her stank face."  
"Don't you mean the face from the depths of hell?" Niles says, mocking Odin's voice. Leo laughs. "I think Laslow just looked over the girl the whole time," Leo says. Niles nods in agreement.  
The two reach the cafeteria. Oboro is having a pleasant conversation with Setsuna. "Hey, blue-head," Niles whispers with a smirk. Her stank face comes on in record time. "Ugh, it's you."  
Pretending to be hurt, "Why do you hate me now? We were having a blast during our dance, last time I checked." Oboro turns around, annoyed.  
Meanwhile, Elise was talking to Sakura. "Wow! You're really good at science!"  
Shy, Sakura replies, "Well, y-you're not bad either.  
Elise and Sakura continued conversating, and had a pleasant lunch.

~

6th period.  
It was only the first day, but Elise hated this subject with a passion. When was she ever going to use p • l = 7x + 9 • f ?  
She was getting confused just thinking about it.  
It's Algebra. The class no one ever would use, besides someone who wanted to be a Algerbra teacher. Why anyone would want to be a Algebra teacher was past her.  
She looked at Ryoma work, who sat next to her. She wished she good as he was at this. Here she was, unable to solve one problem, and he was basically blazing through the problems.  
She sighs, and stares at the problem. Ryoma looks over at her. One of the Nohr royals, he thinks to himself. She looked way too innocent to be like those Nohrians. He pledged to himself not to be biased to Nohrians, and to give them all a chance. But when they kill both of your parents, it's kind of hard.  
And it's hard to be mad, if Nohrians all looked like Elise, sitting next to him.   
Elise begins doodling random things on her paper, giving up on ever solving the problems. She already called the teacher, Lyn, to help her but she still can't understand.  
"Do you need help?" Ryoma asks. She hasn't got a single problem.  
"No thanks, you keep doing your thing, genius."  
Ryoma takes her pencil, and begins writing a equation on her paper. "I said, you don't need to help me." Elise pouts.  
"Just watch."  
Elise watches, as he solves the problem slowly. "Wow! It makes sense now! Thanks, Prince Ryoma."  
Ryoma wouldn't say Nohrians looked better than Hoshidans, but he admitted Elise's smile was nice to look at, especially if he's the one who caused it.  
"No need for formality. I'm glad to have helped you, Elise."  
Elise finishes the rest of the problems in record time.

~

7th period.  
Or, as Odin would describe it, "A time for terror, and a time for fear. A time for the unluckiest born of Nohrian blood to be torn apart into a infinite amount of pieces. A time to scream, a time to shout, a time to regret the last time you disobeyed your mother! Why, you ask? It is because the demon, the destroyer, the not-human that comes from an unknown species! The name is Oboro! You-"  
Everyone looks completely confused by everything Odin said.  
"In English, that roughly translates to: Oboro is in this period, and all Nohrians in this room should tremble in fear." Niles says, interrupting his speech.  
Oboro is giving Odin her stank face after Niles told everyone what he actually meant. Odin is quick to scurry behind Niles' back.  
"Ah! She gives me her demon face! Protect me, O Brave One, from this-"  
"Alright Odin, we get it." Everyone else's face said otherwise. Niles was the only one who ever understood what he said.  
"Heya guys! I'm your teacher Hector, and let's get right into the game!"  
Nyx mumbles under her breath "That grown child." This is coming from someone who looked younger then Elise.  
The teacher throws a bunch of balls. "Dodgeball! Let's go!" Odin looked ready to pass out. "Don't mind him, he just really good at over exaggerating things."  
"Boys on the left! Girls on the right!" Azura silently goes towards the bleachers, making sure the teacher doesn't notice her.   
"3...2...1...Go!" Nyx throws the first ball, immediately getting Laslow out. "That's was you get for eyeing me." Nyx says with a giggle. For someone who looked so young, she knew how to play dodgeball.   
Oboro was ferocious, throwing a ball at Odin angrily. He barely dodged out. "No! The she-demon is after me!"  
Sometimes Niles asked himself why he was friends with Odin. He never had a answer.  
Selena threw a ball at Subaki and gets her out. She smiles, but then Keaton gets her out. Mad, she stomps to the bleachers.  
The last girls left were Nyx, Oboro, and Charlotte, but they were all ferocious.   
The 3 singlehandedly got the rest of the boys out.  
"Girls win!" Says the teacher giddily. "Now let's play again!"  
It was torture for all the boys.

~

"Charlotte and Nyx were demons but were nothing compared to Oboro!"   
"Don't mind him, he's just exaggerating again." Niles wondered what went on in his head. "Save that exaggeration for when you lay a girl."  
Odin stops right in his tracks when he hears what Niles said.  
"Dodgeball wasn't bad for me," Leo said. "The teacher is very annoying though."  
"I could've swore Laslow was just eyeing Charlotte the whole time. Why are you friends with him anyway, Odin?"  
Odin asked himself that same question, constantly. He never had a answer. Laslow was basically Niles, just tamer, and surprisingly didn't watch porn.  
Odin also asked himself why he was friends with Niles. He never had a answer for that either.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I mainly focused on Leo and his crew(And also Niles x Oboro x3). It's really the easiest crew to focus on because Team Leo is definitely the most interesting crew. You've got a tsun, Mr.Innuedo, and Odin's...Odin xP. Next chapter, I'm going to focus on Elise and her crew. After that, Sakura and her crew. And after that, Ryoma and his crew. I think you get it ~ XD.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I finished writing the plot/background, I can start actually writing the story next chapter!  
> Tell me what you think ~.


End file.
